Episode 94
The forty-second episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-fourth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on January 10, 2011. It adapts Boss Spain and Chibi Romano from Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 3. Plot Summary Battle for South Italy Spain and France face towards each other on the battlefield, both battered and panting from fighting over Chibi Romano. Both refusing to surrender, France issues a challenge to keep fighting, when Spain's bull suddenly crashes into him, knocking him out and winning the battle for Spain. Boss Spain and Chibi Romano: The Sequel As his army rejoices, Spain stands over France in disbelief over the victory. The battle is then revealed to be a mere flashback of Spain as he sleeps. Spain is then jolted awake by Romano as he is jumped on by Romano, demanding food. Continuing the flashback, France is shown being carried home by Switzerland. An eyecatch of France then appears. Romano and Belgium Belgium comes to visit Spain's house, and is greeted by Romano as he is eating a slice of pizza. After asking Spain if Romano is learning Spanish, Spain nervously replies that Romano isn't quite learning yet. Romano then quickly runs up to Belgium to tug on her dress, yelling "¡Dame un beso!" ("Kiss me!" in Spanish). A shocked Spain asks Romano why that phrase is the only thing he remembers. Amused, Belgium then agrees to give him a kiss on the cheek to humor him. Romano then becomes shocked, not really expecting a kiss. Stammering, Romano declines the kiss while turning bright red and blaming Spain for teaching the phrase to him. Spain then laughs when seeing Romano's flushed face, remarking that his face was "red as a tomato". Belgium then invites Romano to her house for waffles as an apology, and also invites her brother Netherlands to come when he approaches. Seeing Spain, Netherlands refuses to eat waffles with him due to their long rivalry. But I'm the Boss Sighing, Spain worries about the work involved with taking care of Romano, stressing about the difficulty of defending Romano because of the distance between them. Absentmindedly, Spain pokes his finger into Romano's cheek as he also worries about the threat of the quickly-approaching Ottoman Empire. Despite Romano's protests, Spain continues to poke Romano's face while stressing about France and England encroaching on his land, as well as the political turmoil within his own borders. Getting a stomachache from his worries, Spain pokes Romano's cheek faster and faster, eventually pulling on and stretching his face, remarking how Romano's face is so fun to play with. Romano continues to protest indignantly while Spain remains oblivious. Post-Credits Teaser Standing in front of Romano, Spain holds up an old rusted sword, complimenting it profusely as Romano looks down and just says that it's just garbage. Character Appearances *Spain *France *Romano (Chibi) *Switzerland *Belgium *Netherlands *Ottoman Empire (non-speaking cameo) *England (non-speaking cameo) Voice Cast *Spain: Go Inoue *France: Masaya Onosaka *Chibi Romano: Aki Kanada *Switzerland: Romi Park *Belgium: Eriko Nakamura *Netherlands: Nobuya Mine English Dub Cast *Spain: Dave Trosko *France: J. Michael Tatum *Chibi Romano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Belgium: Amanda Doskocil *Netherlands: Michael Sinterniklaas Trivia *Belgium makes her first speaking appearance in this episode, having not been in an episode since Episode 01. *Netherlands makes his debut appearance after being a shadowed cameo in Episode 39. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis Powers with a close-up shot of North Italy. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates Category:Anime